


What do you want to read?

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Leave in here ideas of one shots or mini series you would like to read about Peter and Michelle.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	What do you want to read?

It can be whatever you guys want, fluff, mature, explicit, Domestic. Peter can be a Stark, Morgan can be in, other ships can be included but main will be PeterMJ.

Whatever you people’s heart desire. 

Lots of love <3


End file.
